Comment
by Black Vision
Summary: Serie de mini histoires racontant un moment de la vie d'un personnage, sous la forme d'un "comment..." difficile de résumer, mais vous comprendrez vite le principe.
1. Comment Renji

**Titre:** Comment...

**Auteur:** Black Vision

**Disclaimer:** aucun personnage de Bleach ne m'appartient (bouh )

* * *

**Comment Renji entra dans la sixième division…**

Byakuya Kuchiki était un capitaine froid. Renji Abarai pouvait témoigner de la dureté de son supérieur. Chaque jour, ses entrainements se faisaient plus durs, plus intenses. Renji ne pliait pas, ne se plaignait pas. C'était surement pou cela que le capitaine l'avait choisi…

_Quelques années auparavant…_

Il y avait trois Shinigamis qui pouvaient prétendre au poste de vice capitaine. Le capitaine Kuchiki avait le choix, c'est pour cela qu'il se dirigeait vers la dixième division où il devait rencontrer le premier candidat au poste.

«Voici Abarai Renji» L'homme aux cheveux rouges leva la tête à l'entente de son nom et se dirigea vers son capitaine qui discutait avec Kuchiki. Le jeune homme s'inclina devant Byakuya, qui se contenta de l'observer d'un air supérieur. Le capitaine avait déjà vu ce garçon, il était l'ami de Rukia. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas revenue du monde terrestre… Oubliant cette pensée, le shinigami s'adressa à Renji. «Prépare-toi à te battre.» Renji fut surpris par cette interpellation mais acquiesça avant de se préparer au combat.

Les deux hommes engagèrent le duel. Bien sûr, Byakuya avait pris rapidement l'avantage mais Renji s'accrochait. Depuis que Rukia avait rejoint la famille Kuchiki, Renji voulait affronter et battre l'héritier Kuchiki qui lui avait volésa «petite sœur». C'est ainsi qu'il esquivait les coups, en recevait aussi mais parvenait quand même à en donner quelques un… évités seulement grâce à la rapidité de Byakuya. Ils en vinrent bientôt au shikai, que le jeune shinigami sembla bien maîtriser. Quand le capitaine en eut assez, il fit un signe de main indiquant que le combat était terminé. Renji était déçu mais bon, il devait obéir. Sans un mot, Byakuya quitta les lieux, alors que Renji le maudissait de son arrogance.

«Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas rencontrer les autres Kuchiki taichô?»

«Certain.» répondit Byakuya. «Je n'ai pas besoin de voir les autres pour savoir qu'il sera compétent.»

«Mais pourtant, il y a dans la dixième division des shinigamis plus puissants.»

«Je sais.» répondit Byakuya agacé. «Mais quelqu'un de puissant sans volonté ne pourra s'améliorer, alors que le contraire pourra se faire…»

«Alors vous le prenez juste parce qu'il est persévérant?»

«Non, parce que je sais qu'il deviendra un jour aussi puissant, voire plus, que moi… Il a une bonne motivation… Vous posez trop de questions… Allez plutôt annoncer mon choix à votre capitaine.»

Le shinigami s'inclina devant Byakuya avant de s'en aller, laissant Byakuya satisfait.

Le lendemain, Renji fut nommé Vice Capitaine de la sixième division…

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plus! Si vous avez des suggestions, ou des personnages sur lequels je pourrais écrire, n'hésitez pas **


	2. Comment Soi Fong

**Comment Soi Fong tomba sous le charme de Byakuya Kuchiki**

* * *

Soi Fong detestait Kuchiki. Premièrement parce qu'il avait été un ami proche de Yoruichi et deuxiement, elle ne supportait pas son arrogance. Soi Fong était le genre de femme qui n'aimait pas l'autorité masculine, trop fière et arrogante elle-même. La seule autorité qu'elle avait toujours suivie était celle de Yoruichi, mais elle avait été trahie. Depuis, elle s'était promise de ne plus écouter les gens avec autant d'attention. Bien sûr, elle appliquait les ordres du capitaine de la première division, mais elle n'hésitait pas à faire comme bon lui semblait dans la mesure du possible.

C'est pour cela que ce jour là, elle haïssait Kuchiki plus que tout. Le noble avait osé lui donner un ordre à elle!

«Allez à la quatrième division.» la voix du noble avait été sans appel. Soi Fong en était restée muette un instant tellement elle avait été surprise. Personne n'osait lui parler sur ce ton! Elle regarda son bras. Oui bon c'était vrai qu'elle avait été assez amochée par le Hollows particulièrement puissant qu'elle avait du affronter dans le monde terrestre. Et jamais elle aurait admis qu'elle était encore en vie grâce au capitaine Kuchiki! en effet, ce dernier était intervenu juste avant que le Hollow lance un coup fatal, intercepté grâce au shikai de Byakuya. Soi Fong le haïssait pour ça aussi, elle détestait se sentir redevable. Alors cet ordre était mal placé. Il croyait peut-être qu'elle allait sagement rentrer à la Soul Society et le laisser achever la bestiole seul?! C'était mal la connaitre.

La jeune femme se mit sur ses jambes et lutta pour rester debout.

«Vous allez me gêner plus qu'autre chose…» ajouta Byakuya sans même regarder la jeune femme. Erreur car Soi Fong venait s'assener à Byakuya un phénoménal coup de poing. Le shinigami se retourna brusquement vers elle et eut le temps de saisir son poignet. Il la regarda un instant et la poussa si fortement qu'elle se retrouva au sol à quelques mètres de lui. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se relever pour l'achever, elle se rendit compte qu'à l'endroit où elle était avant, le bras tranché du Hollow s'était enfoncé dans le sol. Kuchiki l'avait donc sauvé une nouvelle fois.

Elle se surprit à observer la légèreté avec laquelle Kuchiki avait bondi pour trancher la tête du Hollow, le renvoyant ainsi dans le monde des âmes. Puis après, tout devint flou. Elle se souvint juste d'une écharpe enroulée autour d'elle et des bras puissants la soulevant avec facilité…

_Hôpital de la quatrième division_

Soi Fong émergea d'un sommeil lourd, très lourd. Sa tête était douloureuse, cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi mal. Tout lui revint en tête: le Hollow, Kuchiki… A la pensée de l'homme, ses poings se serrèrent. Elle sentit alors une matière douce sous ses doigts. Elle y jeta un œil et reconnut l'écharpe du capitaine de la sixième division. Elle soupira en pensant au fait qu'il avait fait preuve d'une attention particulière pour elle. Elle se mit à sourire?! La jeune femme parut choquée par cette pensée et fut en colère contre elle. Comment pouvait-elle être attendrie par un homme à ce point arrogant. Elle se roula dans ses draps pour se rendormir.

_Quelques jours après…_

Soi Fong put enfin sortir de l'hôpital. L'écharpe de Kuchiki dans les mains, elle était bien décidée à aller lui rendre et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Mais pourquoi était-elle anxieuse à l'idée de voir le capitaine de la sixième division? Quand elle arriva au quartier général de la division six, elle fut immédiatement reçue par Byakuya.

«Ravi de voir que vous vous êtes bien remise. Je m'inquiétais de votre état de santé.» dit Byakuya en observant le bras bandé de la jeune femme.

«Vous vous inquiètiez?» s'étrangla Soi Fong

«Oui, quand je suis allé récupérer mon écharpe, vous étiez endormie et vous sembliez avoir mal…»

La jeune femme se mit à rougir quand elle réalisa qu'il l'avait vu dans une situation embarrassante. Mais elle répliqua en regardant l'écharpe du noble:

«Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas prise?»

«Vous la teniez trop fermement.Je me suis dit que je pouvais vous la laisser encore un peu.»répondit-il, moqueur.

Elle rougit encore plus.

«Bon et bien, je vais y aller…» s'empressa-t-elle de dire avant de tourner le dos au noble. Mais il lui attrapa le bras valide. Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre fortement. Elle se retourna. Le noble la regarda dans les yeux puis baissa la tête. Elle fit de même.

«Oh désolée…» dit-elle en rendant à Byakuya son écharpe.

«Vous n'étiez pas venue pour ça n'est-ce pas…» devina-t-il en récupérant son bien.

«Où voulez vous en venir?» demanda-t-elle en baissant légèrement les yeux.

«A rien…» répondit-il.

La jeune femme était persuadée d'avoir vu un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du noble lorsqu'il relâcha le bras de Soi Fong. Les doigts du jeune homme glissèrent sur la peau douce de la Shinigami, qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, ce qui n'échappa pas à Byakuya.

«Vous avez de la fièvre.» affirma Byakuya.

«Vous croyez?» mais elle se reprit: «Je veux dire, depuis quand ça vous intéresse?»

«Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que vous n'êtiez pas la femme forte que vous semblez être. Ne vous braquez pas, ce n'est pas une insulte.» dit-il en voyant la jeune femme s'enerver. «Et vous? Depuis quand rougissez vous quand je vous parle?»demanda-t-il.

«Depuis que je me suis rendue compte que vous n'êtiez pas l'homme froid que vous semblez être…» répondit-elle.

Byakuya sembla surpris mais afficha ensuite un de ses rares sourire tout en servant un verre d'eau à la jeune femme, qui n'était peut-être pas si fiévreuse que ça...

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé **


	3. Comment les deux

**Comment les deux shinigamis de la famille Kuchiki trouvèrent l'amour.**

Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de cette fic, je la trouve un peu bête et pas très ressemblante avec les perso du manga. Mais je voulais quand même la mettre car j'ai bien ri en l'écrivant Soyez indulgents please 

* * *

�

«Allez Renji dis le nouuuuuus!» insista Hinamori. «De qui tu es amoureux?»

Renji fit voix basse:«Kuchiki…»

Ichigo, collé contre le mur, caché la vue de tous, serra les poings avant de s'en aller. Il allait avoir une sérieuse explication avec Abarai et peu importait si cela arrivait jusqu'au sabre!

C'est ainsi que le soir même, Ichigo se dirigea vers les appartements de Renji d'un pas décidé. Il n'avait pas la patience de parler en douceur… C'est ainsi qu'un bon coup de pied dans la porte fut effectué par Ichigo, qui cria en même temps:

«J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Hinamori et je vais te dire:Kuchiki est moiiiiiiiii!»

Renji fronça les sourcils et fut sur la défensive.

«Ca veut dire quoi? Que toi aussi tu….»

Renji pâlit sous l'effet de la surprise et convia Ichigo s'assoire, afin qu'ils puissent discuter comme des hommes. Les deux hommes, constatant qu'ils avaient un sérieux problème restèrent silencieux un instant. Renji prit la parole:

«Explique.»

«Y'a rien�� expliquer, Kuchiki est�� moi.» dit-il d'un ton un peu enfantin. Il se mit ensuite�� rêvasser�� voix haute: 

«Ses cheveux noirs si soyeux….»

«…et son regard hautain…» continua Renji.

«Ahhh Rukia…» fit Ichigo

«Rukia!» venant de Renji.

Réalisant soudain qu'ils ne parlaient pas de la même personne, Renji et Ichigo se regardèrent. Renji fut légèrement troublé de se dire que Kurosaki venait d'apprendre qu'il était amoureux de son capitaine. Ichigo lui, haussa les sourcils puis soupira de soulagement.

«Ahh ça me rassure, ça m'aurait peiné de devoir te battre une nouvelle fois."

De l'encadrement de la porte, maintenant inexistante, une voix se fit entendre:

« Je n'aurai pas la clémence d'autoriser quiconque de fréquenter ma sœur intimement…»

Ichigo se tourna vers Byakuya Kuchiki, tandis que Renji cherchait un endroit ou se cacher, ou plutôt s'enterrer avant que le capitaine l'achève. 

«Et puis, tu n'as rien�� faire dans les quartiers de la sixième division…» ajouta le noble d'un ton hautain.

Ichigo comprit immédiatement qu'il devait partir. Cela l'arrangeait, il devait retrouver Rukia pour lui annoncer ses sentiments… 

Dans un moment de panique, Renji songea�� suivre Ichigo mais se rappela ensuite qu'il était dans sa chambre, pas de possibilité de fuir. Byakuya regarda partir Ichigo puis se tourna vers Renji, rouge comme ses cheveux. Le capitaine le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

«Ca ne va pas Re…» commença Byakuya avant d'être interrompu par Renji.

«Ecoutez Capitaine, c'est vrai que je suis amoureux de vous mais je n'attends rien de votre part, c'était un malentendu vous n'auriez jamais du le savoir…»

«Pourquoi me le dis-tu alors?» demanda Byakuya qui avait pâli soudainement.

«Hein? Vous n'avez pas entendu notre discussion?» répondit Renji qui réalisa que son capitaine n'avait pas compris le sujet de la discussion…

«Je pensais que vous parliez de Rukia… Ne me dis pas qu'Ichigo…» Byakuya pâlit encore plus.

«Il parlait de Rukia, lui.»

Une expression de soulagement apparut sur le visage de Byakuya.

«Taisho…Gomen… Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras.»

«Mon embarras est moindre�� côté du tien.» admit Byakuya qui pour la première fois semblait avoir de la compassion pour son vice capitaine.

«Dans ce cas, faîtes comme si vous n'aviez rien entendu et…»

«C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Renji?» demanda Byakuya.

Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas ce que Renji voulait! Il aurait aimé que cet amour soit partagé. Le capitaine n'attendit pas la réponse de Renji et poursuivit:

«Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire semblant. Prends tes affaires et quitte tes appartements, je ne veux plus te voir ici…»

«Mais capitaine! C'est injuste que vous…»

Le capitaine disparut un instant, usant du shunpo pour se rapprocher de Renji.

«Baka.» coupa Byakuya d'un ton froid. Renji baissa la tête. C'était ses derniers moments dans cette division… Il dénoua l'insigne qu'il portait au bras mais son geste fut stoppé par Byakuya.

«Baka…» répéta-t-il en renouant l'insigne. «Tu viens avec moi, c'est tout… N'oublie pas que tu n'as plus de porte toi.» ajouta-t-il alors que Renji le regardait avec étonnement.

«Je ne te pensais pas si idiot que ça…»

«Arretez de me traiter d'idiot. C'est vous le baka je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez.» s'emporta Renji en regrettant ensuite d'avoir insulter son capitaine. L� c'est sûr, ça irait mal pour lui. «Enfin… vous me dîtes de partir, mais vous me retenez ensuite…» justifia-t-il.

Le capitaine soupira. A ce moment l�, il ne jugeait pas important le fait qu'il se soit fait insulter. Il s'approcha de Renji et lui murmura�� l'oreille:

«Je pourrais être plus clair, mais le problème est le même: tu n'as pas de porte…»

Renji se mit�� rire nerveusement.

«Vous avez raison je suis un baka. Je vais changer de chambre et la partager avec un autre shinigami…»

Byakuya soupira d'exaspération et attira le jeune shinigami vers lui avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

«Je ne peux pas être plus clair dans l'immédiat…» dit-il finalement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps,�� la demeure Kuchiki, plus précisement dans la chambre de Rukia, un rire amusé se fit entendre. Il s'agissait de Rukia qui riait�� la dernière blague d'Ichigo: lui amoureux d'elle. Le jeune homme semblait vexé, mais pire encore, blessé. Rukia se stoppa net quand elle vit qu'Ichigo ne semblait pas plaisanter. Elle se contenta de former un o avec sa bouche.

«Bon, je vais y aller, je m'attendais pas�� être le clown de service…» dit Ichigo amèrement.

«Attends…» commença Rukia. «Tu ne plaisantais pas? Ce n'était pas comme tout�� l'heure où tu disais que Renji était amoureux de mon frère?»

«Si c'était pareil.» admit Ichigo. «Sauf que dans les deux cas, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie."

Double surprise pour Rukia…

«Dans ce cas, je suis contente.» avoua Rukia. «Je pensais vraiment que tu essayais de jouer avec mes sentiments.» dit Rukia sous l'œil surpris d'Ichigo.

«Ben oui, les lapins tout rose avec les cœurs, c'était pour toi.» dit-elle naturellement.

«Ah c'était des cœurs….» pensa Ichigo en revoyant les tâches roses.

Soulagé, il se dirigea vers Rukia et l'embrassa.

* * *

Du côté de Renji et Byakuya…

«Qu'est-ce que tu peux être mou Renji!» dit Byakuya un peu agacé.

«Oh ça va hein, je n'ai pas autant d'années d'expérience que vous moi!» répondit Renji les joues en feu.

«Ce n'est pas une question d'experience, tu le sais très bien…»

«Ouais, je sais bien que je ne suis pas aussi doué que vous taisho… Je fais de mon mieux.»

Byakuya le regarda d'un air peu convaincu et accéléra. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être doué Byakuya en shunpo! Surtout quand il était motivé par le fait que sa petite sœur était dans la même pièce qu'Ichigo…

�

* * *

�

**Autre version**:

«Viens avec moi Renji…»

«Vous m'emmenez déj� chez vous…» demanda Renji avec un air innocent.

«Baka! Ichigo est sans doute avec Rukia… Ca ne me plait pas…» dit Byakuya inquiet pour sa sœur. 

«Allez, active toi Renji.»


	4. Comment Byakuya

**Comment Byakuya tînt tête à son supérieur.**

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, j'espère que vous vous amuserez en la lisant.

* * *

« Non, » _trancha Byakuya._

_Le commandant Yamamoto ainsi que les autres capitaines le regardèrent avec effarement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Byakuya venait de refuser une demande de son supérieur._

« Pardon ? » _Fit ce dernier pas certain d'avoir bien entendu._

« Non, » _répéta Byakuya sur le même ton._

« Mais vous seul êtes en mesure de le faire ! »

« Je le sais. Mais c'est non. »

_Les autres capitaines le regardèrent avec exaspération._

« C'est pas la mort Kuchiki ! »_ Déclara Kenpachi._

« Et puis, c'est un gentil garçon ! »_ Ajouta Ukitake._

« Ne s'est-il pas battu pour la Soul Society ? » _ Fit remarquer Unohana._

« Et en plus, il a sauvé Rukia, » _dit Shunsui._

_A l'entente du prénom de sa sœur, Byakuya serra les poings et perdit son calme légendaire._

« NON NON et NON ! Je n'hébergerai pas Kurosaki pendant son séjour ici. Je ne laisserai pas ma sœur entre les mains de ce shinigami remplaçant. Il n'est même pas noble. »

_Ca dernière phrase, c'était bien sûr pour le principe. Les autres Capitaines se regardèrent amusés à la vue d'un Byakuya rouge de colère. Finalement, ceux qui disaient qu'il ne voulait pas protéger sa petite sœur avaient torts : peut-être était-il prêt à la laisser mourir, mais pas à la voir sortir avec Ichigo…_

« Capitaine Kuchiki, maintenant, ne prenez plus ça pour une demande, mais pour un ordre… Il vous faut laisser vos problèmes personnels de côté… »_ Annonça le capitaine Yamamoto. _

_Il n'avait pas tort dans le fond. A contrecoeur, Byakuya s'inclina en guise de réponse. Il allait faire installer la chambre d'Ichigo à l'extrême opposé de celle de Rukia… _

**Le soir même**

_Byakuya marcha lentement vers la chambre d'Ichigo. Il levait les jambes bien haut pour ne pas faire de bruit. Les domestiques qui le voyaient se retenaient de rire face à leur chef qui paraissait sortir tout droit d'un cirque avec ses grands gestes exagérés. Quand il arriva près de la chambre d'Ichigo, il entendit un gémissement d'homme. Les poings serrés, il attendit cependant plus d'indices avant d'intervenir._

_« C'est tout dur, tu sens ? Pas si vite, fais doucement ! » Murmura Ichigo._

_Bon, c'était décidé, Byakuya allait rentrer. Mais une voix l'en dissuada :_

« Nii-sama ? »

_L'interpellé se retourna un peu surpris. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Soudain, l'évidence : Ichigo trompait Rukia ! S'imaginant déjà dégainer son Zanpakuto pour l'achever, il n'empêcha pas Rukia d'ouvrir la porte et de voir…_

…_Hanatarou masser le bras douloureux d'Ichigo._

« J'ai ramené la bande que tu m'a demandé, »_ déclara Rukia à Hanatarou tout en désignant dans sa main le tissu enroulé. Elle se retourna alors vers son frère. _

« Ichigo s'est blessé au bras en s'entraînant, » _expliqua Rukia._

_Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de montrer son soulagement :_

« Ahh tant mieux !»

« C'est vraiment ce qu'on appelle se réjouir du malheur des autres **(1)** … »_ Dit Ichigo en regardant le noble partir._

* * *

**(1) **Il me semble avoir déjà lu une réplique de ce genre dans une fic mais je ne sais plus laquelle. Mais elle me semble bien appropriée à la situation .


	5. Comment Ukitake

**"Comment Ukitake faillit mourir..."**

Commentaire: c'est très court mais il ne m'a pas paru nécessaire de développer plus

* * *

_Quand il était plus jeune, Ukitake se retrouva en mission dans le monde des Humains. Son lieu d'action: un lycée où il devait intégrer les divers cours. Voici celui qui faillit lui couter la vie..._

« Allez allez ! On se bouge pour le trois fois 500 mètres ! Non, vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter Ukitake-kun, il ne fallait pas oublier votre dispense médicale. Allez ! Vous avez une maladie incurable ? C'est pas mon problème, vous n'avez pas donné votre certificat à l'administration je ne peux rien pour vous ! Comment ça vous allez vous plaindre au commandant général ? Vous voulez dire le principal ? Vous lui avez donné votre certificat ? Non ? Alors courez et taisez vous ! »

_Ukitake n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse du repos. C'est ainsi qu'il courut un trois fois 500mètres, et manqua de mourir six fois dans la même journée._

(Moralité : élèves du monde entier, n'oubliez jamais votre dispense de sport…XD)


	6. Comment Byakuya 2

**Titre:** Comment...

**Auteur:** Black Vision

**Disclaimer:** aucun personnage de Bleach ne m'appartient

* * *

**Comment Kuchiki Byakuya rencontra Yoruichi…**

Byakuya caressa doucement le pelage sombre du chat qui lui répondit par un ronronnement sonore. Le jeune noble se mit à sourire puis saisit délicatement le chat pour le caler sur ses jambes.

**« Un chat qui vient s'aventurer dans le jardin de la demeure Kuchiki, c'est plutôt rare, »** pensa tout haut Byakuya en grattant la gorge del'animal.

Un bruit de clochette émis par les domestiques annonça le retour de Kuchiki Ginrei, le chef du clan. Byakuya tourna vivement la tête pour observer les domestique se presser pour accueillir le maitre des lieu.

Le chat noir en profita alors pour bondir sur l'épaule de Byakuya et balancer sa patte précisément vers le ruban qui maintenait ses cheveux en queue haute.

**« Hé ! »** S'exclama le noble en repoussant gentiment le chat.

**« Je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec notre invitée : Yoruichi-sama… »**

**« Grand-père ! »** S'écria Byakuya qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Le noble se leva, perplexe avant de demander : **« Où est Yoruichi-sama ? »**

**« Ici, »** fit Ginrei en désignant le chat d'un geste de main.

Byakuya regarda son grand père en se demandant s'il n'était pas devenu fou ou tout simplement sénile.

**« Les animaux aussi ont le droit à un titre de noblesse ? »** Demanda le jeune noble avec une grimace.

Ginrei eut un sourire indulgent pour son petit fils et regarda le chat se placer derrière Byakuya. Ce dernier sursauta lorsqu'il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna rapidement et se retrouva nez à nez avec une opulente poitrine. Byakuya fit un bon en arrière et retomba sur les fesses, le visage rouge de honte.

**« T'es qui toi ! »** S'étrangla-t-il en pointant son doigt vers Yoruichi, oubliant au passage tous les codes de politesse.

**« Je suis Yoruichi, ton professeur de shunpo ! » **S'exclama la jeune femme avec un large sourire, fière de l'effet qu'elle faisait.

**« Professeur ?! Hors de Question ! Je ne veux pas d'un chat démoniaque pour professeur ! »** Hurla Byakuya en croisant les bras.

**« Et bien et bien… Tu sais mieux t'y prendre avec les chats qu'avec les femmes, Petit Byakuya ! »** Taquina Yoruichi en se frottant à Byakuya tel un chat.

Ginrei, qui jusque là s'était montré silencieux, craignit la réaction de son petit fils, qu'il savait très impulsif… Et la réaction démesurée ne se fit pas attendre…

**« Ferme-la, chat démoniaque ! Et dégage ! »** Cria le noble qui s'empourpra une nouvelle fois de gêne et de colère.

**« Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! »** Fit Yoruichi à Ginrei avec malice.

Et chef de clan se contenta de hausser les épaules, constatant avec regret que son petit fils ne parvenait jamais à garder son calme…

* * *

_Le lendemain, à l'Académie des Shinigamis_

**« Arrête de me suivre ! »** Gronda Byakuya au chat noir qui le suivait depuis un bon moment. **« Tu ne comprends pas ce que je te dis ou quoi ? »**

Byakuya s'arrêta net pour se tourner vers Yoruichi/le chat et continua à lui crier dessus.

**« Tu crois que Kuchiki-kun devient fou ? »** Demanda une étudiante shinigami en regardant Byakuya traiter le pauvre animal de tous les noms.

**« Possible, »** répondit son camarade avec un sourire.

* * *

C'est pas très long mais faut dire que j'ai vraiment écrit ça sur un coup de tête, sur une feuille volante, avant de me décider à le publier ^^


End file.
